RWBY : Legends of Remnant
by Reech190
Summary: "Beware that the light is fading, beware as the dark returns, the world's unforgiving, even brilliant lights will cease to burn..." For every warrior there is always one final duty, to pass on their strength and wisdom and to secure the future of their beloved world. Watch as new a generation of hunters rise to assume this mantle and become valiant defenders of Remnant.


**Hi all! This is my very first fanfic and I had so much fun writing it, I'd like to thank all the fans of RWBY for making their community such as wonderful one. I hope you all enjoy!**

**Note : I do not own RWBY or anything else I may make a reference to.**

* * *

Fire and rose petals littered the battlefield as battle-worn pair stood opposing each other amidst the ruins of a ferocious battle. Scythe marks criss-crossed with dark black scorch marks covered what was left of the room.

"You will pay for your crimes Cinder. Give up, all is lost" Ruby shouted from across the cratered surface.

Dark, black Grimm blood smeared across her cheeks and forehead, rivulets of sweat swam down her dirt encrusted cheeks. Exhaustion was settling in her already sleep-deprived mind, trying to catch her breath as she panted heavily while trying to point Crescent Rose at her opponent.

"Your plans have failed, your men are routing as we speak, you might as well make this easy for yourself". This earned Ruby a particularly vicious look from Cinder.

The building around them had already crumbled, the battle had really taken a toll on the place. Outside, her team was already busy making sure that this time, there was no escape for Cinder. The thunderous noises of the other hunters and huntresses battling men and Grimm seemed a million miles away as Ruby tried with all her strength to focus one more strike on her opponent.

She needed to strike this time.

For Beacon

For her friends in JNPR

For her mother…

Ruby's hair began to sway violently as the already fierce wind picked up and began to howl wildly around the scene of the duel. Ruby's breathing became heavier and heavier, thoughts that had raced around her mind came to a grinding halt.

Her mother.

"Your mother would be so proud of you right now, you know"

Tears now rolled down her cheeks as she though of her mother…and what that monster in front of her did.

"She talked about you all the time"

Ruby's head sunk. Hot, glistening tears now flowed freely from her cheeks, washing off dirt and blood.

"Even in her dying breath" Cinder smiled as her words hit their mark.

And lowered her right arm.

"RRRRRAAAAGGGGHHHHH!"

Ruby's battle cry pierced through the howling gale and to Cinder what felt like a split second. For Ruby it felt like one eternity of,

Pure

Blind

Rage.

And for that moment, Ruby's eyes shone bright red.

* * *

**_15 years later…_**

It was a beautiful morning in Vale, the sun shone warmly, gently gracing a rather strange duo that walked past the idyllic morning scene in the city.

"Hey Chell. What do you wanna do today?" said Amber as she pranced along, yawning a bit at the end.

"Let's go to the internet cafe, I wish to learn more about our soon-to-be fellow students in Beacon" said Chell rather impassively

"Nah I wanna go to the club, see what the nightlife is like, I hear they have an old classic, the "Sherbet Sunrise". They say they even add a cute little umbrella with it!" she said.

The duo walked on, unaware of the wide-eyed stares they earned from the surrounding commuters, who watched a menacing, six-foot tall, hulk of dark metal escort a rather pretty, and lively young lady down the boulevard. Both talking rather animatedly without a care in the world under the clear blue sky. Cars and trucks added to the hustle and bustle of the waking city. The duo pass by a pair of children poring over their new Hunter trading cards. All the rage in Vale

"This ain't fair, I get a stinkin' Roman Torchwick in my pack while you get THE Pyrrha Nikos" he begins to sulk over his terrible luck

"What's wrong?" The other kid asks. "Roman looks pretty cool too"

"Yeah if you want to look like a dweeb, where have you lived all you life?" The other kid tries to snatch the other's card but fails. Soon a fight breaks out between the two.

"Hold on big guy" Amber takes notice and turns round to see the two children. Chell promptly stops.

"This is our last day before our Initiation to Beacon" informs Chell."We should aim to "bond" as much as possible to maximise our combat efficiency. The stronger our mental bond, the better I will fight"

"Cool, and that kid looks like he's about to cry." Amber looks up at the blue "eye" softly glowing in the centre of his faceplate. "Are we going to let him cry?"

"No."

"Well let me help him!" Amber turns around and catches the sulky-looking one by the eye. "Hey kid!"

The pair turn around to see a cheerful girl approach them. They might have come a little closer to her had it not been for the menacing mass of metal accompanying her as well. They remained still save for both raising their hands meekly to greet her.

"Hi, I see that you're down on your luck there. What do you say I give a new card in exchange for Roman huh?". The kid just nods his head dumbly, not knowing whether to feel happy or very afraid.

"Alright then, here you go!" Amber deftly switches his card with hers along with one of her trademark smiles.

"Uh thanks". The kid accepts the card without looking at it, trying too hard to hide his blush which was spreading like wildfire across his face.

"Alright, have fun!" Amber walks off from the pair with renewed smile from her face.

"Uh, what did you get?"

He flips the card to reveal a very familiar, scythe-wielding figure.

"WHAT?!"

The duo continued to soak in the golden rays of morning, passing by lively shops which spread the smell of freshly baked goods that made Amber's mouth water each time. One shop named "The Hungry Sloth's Pancake house" basically forced Chell to carry Amber out into the street before she could buy a fifth, extra large, serving of pancakes.

All the while, a grey haired individual watched the commotion outside the pancake house from a distance while he sat comfortably in the cosy little coffee shop.

* * *

**There you have it, my very first chapter. Sorry it's a little bit short but there is a reason behind it. Please feel free to leave a review and comment. I hope you all continue to read the story as it develops. Every view I get is one more reason to continue writing. Thanks!**


End file.
